Unikitty
Unikitty '''(stylized as '''UniKitty!) is an American-Danish animated fantasy family comedy television series for Cartoon Network, starring the character of the same name from the 2014 film The Lego Movie. The series premiered on Cartoon Network on October 27, 2017. Storyline As the ruler of the Unikingdom, Princess Unikitty has various misadventures in her land with her brother Prince Puppycorn, scientist Dr. Fox, bodyguard Hawkodile, and advisor Richard. They also deal with the threats of Master Frown from the neighboring Frown Town. Air Dates and Episode List Click here to see the Episode List. Season 1: October 27, 2017 - February 4, 2019 Season 2: February 4, 2019 - December 24, 2019 Season 3: December 24, 2019 - TBA Sound Effects Used * Cipha Sounds Air Horn * Dick De Benedictis Music * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - LOW WHISTLE ZIP OUT * Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (Heard once in "Film Fest" and "Kitty & Hawk".) * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Seagull Four Sin PE021601 * Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 (Heard once in "The Zone" and "Bedtime Stories".) * Hollywoodedge, Car Crash Small 1 Shor PE111901 * Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 * Hollywoodedge, Fart 4 Very Short High PE139201 * Hollywoodedge, Fart 8 Comical Highpi PE139601 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 * Hollywoodedge, Hawk Redtailed Scree AT082801 * Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 (Heard once in "Unikitty News".) * Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073501 (Heard once in "Birthday Blowout".) * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 * Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 * Hollywoodedge, Puma Cougar Roar Clas AT016701 * Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 1 Sharp PE100101 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 (Heard once in "Unfairgrounds, Part 1".) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Woman Singl PE133801 (Heard once in "Spoooooky Game".) * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 * Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Space PE194501 * Sound Ideas, BABIES AND CHILDREN - CHILDREN CHEERING. REC. AT ST. LUKE'S PRIMARY, BRIGHTON * Sound Ideas, BELL, FIGHT - BOXING RING FIGHT BELL: SINGLE RING, SPORTS * Sound Ideas, BIRD, BLUE JAY - SINGLE CALLS, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP * Sound Ideas, BONE, CARTOON - BONE BITE * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS * Sound Ideas, BLOOP, CARTOON - LITTLE BLOOP * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01 (Heard once in "Tooth Trouble".) * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN, CROWD - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE OF CHILDREN: BIG CHEER, CHEERING 01 (Heard once in "Roadtrip Ruckus".) * Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING (Heard once in "P.L.O.T. Device".) * Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT BONK * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, FART - SMALL FART 01 * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - BABOO MAGIC 02 (Heard once in "Tooth Trouble".) * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK * Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP * Sound Ideas, RAT - RAT SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, RODENT (Heard various times in "Hawkodile Sensei".) * Sound Ideas, ROBOT, MOTOR - ROBOT SERVO MOTOR 03 (Heard once in "Beep".) * Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - TUBE THUNK 01 * Sound Ideas, TOY - SQUEEZE TOY, SQUEAKING 01 * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP IN 02 (R & B) (Heard once in "Welcome to the Unikingdom".) Image Galleries Click here to view the image galleries. Category:Television Category:Cartoons Category:Made in 2010s